


Fine Lines／边界线

by SceneryFr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryFr/pseuds/SceneryFr
Summary: 221B一个静谧的早晨。夏洛克和艾琳讨论着衰老的不可能性——以及一起变老的可能性。





	Fine Lines／边界线

**Author's Note:**

> 原作链接  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378558

“你长白头发了。” 黎明时分，他们面对面坐在厨房的餐桌旁，艾琳对他说道。

“你也是。” 夏洛克甚至没有抬头看，他从一卷纱布上剪下一小块。

她伸手勾住他额前的一小缕银灰色的鬈发，用指尖打着卷。“它很衬你。”

他抬手把她的手臂轻轻拨开，继续处理着那卷纱布。“我应该激动吗？”

她笑了。“这是优雅的标志。”

“是死亡步进的征兆。”

艾琳轻笑一声。“我的天，你可真入戏。”她把一根手指搭在她太阳穴的伤口上，上面的一小块血迹已经凝固。“要我说，这才更像是死亡步进的征兆。”

“别碰它，你还没洗手。”

艾琳翻了个白眼，但还是听从了他的指令。夏洛克终于拿起那一小片边缘粘着医用胶布的纱布，覆在她脸上的划口上，轻轻地履平。“有不适感吗？”

“还好， 没什么。”

“我也这么想，只是皮肉伤而已。你很幸运，我们把他的来福枪打掉了。而他在使用近身武器时要业余得多。”

“我很'幸运'，一个训练有素的杀手用他的备用刀划破了我的脸。”艾琳扬起一根眉毛，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，咨询乐观主义者。”

他耸了耸肩膀，把纱布放回急救箱里。“我只是尝试着在'步进的死亡'之后对我的言论作出一些挽回。”

“不，我可不觉得我会让你就这么翻篇了，”艾琳说到，她伸出双手。“把袖子卷起来，让我看看你的擦伤。”

夏洛克顿了顿，“什么擦伤？”

"每当弯曲右臂的时候你都轻微地皱眉。你把他的枪打掉之后我看见他抓了你一把。来吧，把袖子卷起来。”

他犹豫了一刻，然后解开了黑色衬衣袖子上的纽扣把衣袖拉了起来，尽管他的视线从没离开过艾琳的眼睛。

“瞧瞧，”艾琳说到，把他的手臂举近了一些看，“这可比我的伤口还糟糕，虽然我流血了。要一些冰块吗？”

“我没事。”但当他把手臂从她手中抽回来时仍然疼得肌肉迅速收缩了一下。

“看在上帝的份上，让我处理一下吧。”艾琳从椅子上下来，“这回冷藏室里没有人体组织了吧？”

她朝冰箱走去，夏洛克摇了摇头，像个闹脾气的小孩抱着自己受伤的胳膊坐在原地。她找了一条干净的毛巾，包了一些冰块，又走回他旁边。夏洛克突然咧嘴笑了笑，“我们现在正好一样高，你站着我坐着。”

“我把你从椅子上摔下来就不是了。”她慢悠悠地回答到，“现在闭上你的嘴几秒钟让我把伤口包扎了。一旦你没这么疼我就会开始考虑在这厨房的桌子上要了你。”

她把临时制作的冰袋按压到他的擦伤处，似乎比必要的更用力了一些，夏洛克有些惊讶地喘了口气。实施完小小的报复，她的注意力重新回到他脸上，目光比之前温柔了一些。“但说实话，我们不一定有这时间。最好在日出之前就溜走，我可不敢冒险碰上你的房东。”

“你可以从我房间窗户那走。”夏洛克咬着牙说到——他的手握成拳头，冰块的寒冷正撕扯着他的神经。

“像以前那样？多年轻啊，”她笑到。“你从来没有想过自己会因为年纪增长而不能做一些事情，是吗？”

“对于在深夜追踪危险的罪犯，从来没有过。”夏洛克说，“但对于在途中发生的肢体打斗，偶尔会这么觉得。”

放在几年前，在他假死的两年间他们刚刚重新开始联络的时候，他绝不会这么轻易地就承认这一点。他当然也不会和任何别的人坦言-不会是麦考夫，甚至也不会是约翰，前者只会嘲讽他，后者则大抵会以他自己的方式发现这一点-当他亲眼看见他因为飞速跑上几级楼梯而喘气的时候。

但至少，在艾琳面前，他能把它说出来。把话语干净漂亮地装进一个匣子里，然后把钥匙交由她锁起来。所有他告诉艾琳的秘密，仍然会是秘密，这正是他喜欢的一点。

“至于你，”他开口，打破了她的沉默，她手里还拿着冰袋按压在他的手臂上，“我想你不会有对于老去的恐惧。”

“不是你想的那样。”她简单地回答到，换做任何别的人和他说这样的话，他都会觉得是一种侮辱。  
“年龄的增长对一个女人来说要危险的多。这对我们来说是相反的：价值被缩减，不被赞赏，变得可有可无，不被尊重。”

夏洛克慢慢地翻过手掌，轻柔地握住艾琳的手臂。她正穿着伪装成办公室员工的棕色铅笔裙和长袖衬衣，头发在脑后盘成一个髻，但是透过布料感受到她手肘的形状仍然让人感到心安。“所以，你害怕变得可有可无？”

艾琳脸上闪过一丝狡黠的笑容，“我从来没说过我害怕-我只是在说明我不害怕有多么令人印象深刻。”

夏洛克报以一个难以察觉的微笑，她的神情-闪烁的双眸，微微扬起的嘴角，驱使着他吻上她的双唇。

艾琳张了张嘴让他顺势而入，他们的舌尖缓慢地缠绵着，她的指尖伸到他耳后的鬈发中，另一只手则继续在他的伤口上按压着毛巾，里面的冰块已经开始消融，渗出的水顺着他的手臂滴到裤子上，形成深色的渍。

片刻之后他们分开，鼻尖依然摩挲着。窗外黎明初现，微弱的光线在他们脸上笼上一层黯淡的蓝光。

艾琳轻声说到：“你的鱼尾纹-虽然不是因为上了年纪，但你也有好长一段时间了。”

“而你刚刚也有了你的，”夏洛克开玩笑地报复到，“如果那些血迹里的细纹算是的话。”

她像是被逗乐了，“美容小贴士：想要保持青春容貌，避免让杀手往你脸上扔刀子。”

夏洛克往后靠了一点，“我想，你来帮我解决案子也是加速衰老的一个因素。”

“华生医生头发已经全白了，华生太太似乎也在像他靠近，既然你提到这个。”

“你觉得这一切会这样维系多久？”他问道。

艾琳终于把冰袋从他胳膊上拎起来，放到了桌上。“只要我想。”

“你想多久？”

这让她停顿下来思考了一会，“或许这不重要，我们的工作不管怎么说都不像是预示着长寿的。”她抬起眼看向他，因为亲吻而变得深粉色的双唇带着戏谑的笑，“为什么这么问-在做什么重要计划？再弄一把这儿的钥匙？联合银行账户？”

夏洛克翻了个白眼，“不，我只是需要......你的观点。”直到刚才他一直握着艾琳的手臂，随即他松开她把手举到头旁边做了一个旋转的手势。“我不-无法-这不是我能预测的范围，缺乏前提条件和证据而想象不可能的事物。”

艾琳没有马上回答，只是眨了眨眼。

“之前...”他动了动，“在此之前，遥远的未来对我来说清晰得不可思议，因为我生活中的所有事物都是长期而稳定的。工作，约翰，哈德森太太，迈克罗夫特，苏格兰场，贝克街。我可以从这些里进行推断。但现在我-我们有了这样完全不可预测的安排，冒着生命危险只为时不时见上一面，所有的一切都是问号。我不知道下个月或者明年会发生什么。”

艾琳抬起头，“这会让你害怕吗？”

他直视她的双眼，好像想从中推理出什么。“这会让你害怕吗？毫无疑问你的风险比我更高，你总是在漂泊途中，也绝对不是在往最安全的地方去。我至少有221b作为不变的变量。”

“我也是。”

简短的回答中的含义无声地沉没在新一轮的缄默中，夏洛克凝视着她，脸上带着不可名状的表情。与此同时她的掌心经过他的胸膛，最终停在了肩膀上。

“伤口怎么样了？”艾琳开口问到，“还疼吗？”

“不。”他回答。

“不错。”她阖上了他们之间的距离，她的嘴唇贴上他的。

夏洛克回应着她，嘴唇微微张开，双手伸进艾琳的头发之中，打乱了别在上面的发卡和完美地盘起的卷发。

他们此刻确实是一样高的，她站着他坐着。艾琳身体前倾，手抚上他的大腿，指尖从膝盖往上追寻着水滴的痕迹。他们愈发投入，夏洛克突然轻咬了一下她的下唇，突如其来的痛感令她吸了一口气，指甲陷入他大腿上侧。他唇齿间没有放松，只是闷哼了一声。他们的动作也从舒缓而流畅变得狂乱而有竞争性。他的双手离开艾琳的发梢，在她身上游走着，抚过她的锁骨，胸部，腰间，最后停留在她的臀部上，把她拉得更近。艾琳也毫不客气地把舌头推向他口腔深处。

他的手来到她大腿两侧，托着她站了起来，然后迅速地转过身把她抬到桌面上，顺手把她身后的书和文件都推到一边。

桌上有了一些空位之后，艾琳抓住他的皮带把他扯向她。他们额头相抵，他的手撑在桌子上。沉寂又清冷的房间中，他们略显粗重的呼吸声相互交错着，温暖的气息交织在彼此之间。

“你没有回答我，”她低语到，她的唇瓣轻轻蹭过他的，“我们'完全不可预测的安排'，它让你害怕了吗？”

他没有马上回答，而是用长到奢侈的时间慢慢地用他的前胯在她膝盖上摩挲着。“不，我不觉得这是个合适的词。”

她开始解他的皮带，任由她的指尖滑过他裤子的拉链，引得他一阵叹息。“它让你兴奋吗？”

夏洛克没有回答，又或者，不是用说的方式回答。他的手已经来到艾琳的腰部，解开了她短裙的搭扣，尽管他的目光从没离开过她的双眼。

她的嘴角掠过一丝狡黠的笑意，随手把他的皮带从裤子上扯了下来。

“我就当那是'是'了。”

她把皮带对半折下，用它的尾端调戏般地描摹着他颈部的线条和下颌的轮廓，在他吞咽时扫过他滚动的喉结。“可我似乎不止一次地教过你，恐惧与兴奋之间，总有一条无比，无比清晰的分界线。”

话音刚落，夏洛克再一次向前覆上她的双唇。新一轮的亲吻远比上一次更加猛烈，他们时不时把嘴唇拽向对方的脖颈，下巴，耳后，记忆着对方肌肤的味道。每一阵愉悦的气喘都会被回应以另一方满足的叹息。艾琳扔掉他的皮带，双手环抱着他，指甲陷入他紧实的背部肌肉之中。尽管早晨的空气十分清冷，他们却被热浪所包裹着。

夏洛克的手来到艾琳铅笔裙的腰线上，开始把它往下扯。她顺势将内裤也脱下，顺着腿把下装连同鞋子一起甩到了地上。

她半裸着，身上只有她的胸衣和凌乱的衬衫，头发几乎要散落下来。眼前的景象竟让他有些失语，并不是因为她在此时此刻变得更加明晰—她的眼神在他身上游移，微微肿胀的嘴唇半张着，双手绕过他的肩膀抱着他的脖子。而是他曾无数次感受到的，在无数种情境中的，她的手臂在他肩膀上坚实的重量。在她把他按下来躲避敌人子弹的时候，或者他帮助她翻过一堵墙的时候。当然，还有许许多多像现在这样的时候。他不觉得这种触感-对他们彼此而言-会随着时间衰老消逝。

他的手掌贴上她的背，把她拉得更近。突然缩小的距离使一切都变得温暖起来，肉体之间细小的摩擦也得以被放大。他的另一只手来到她上衣的下摆，指尖扫过她的肌肤触碰到她的阴蒂。

艾琳深吸一口气，他俯身向前用一只手臂圈起她的腰身。她的大腿在他身体两侧紧绷着，双手在他肩膀的位置用力地攥着他的衬衫，他加大了指尖的压力。

“哦-”她发出一声短促的叹息。他也跟着微微张开了嘴，像是在模仿她愉悦的表情。他们一同律动着，随着夏洛克的手指每一次灵巧的活动，艾琳双眼紧闭，发出更加诱人而喘息的声音。夏洛克呻吟着，不禁在桌子的边缘摩擦着他的勃起以求暂时的安慰。

她私处的皮肤变得湿润而滑腻，他手指磨擦的速度也快了起来。直到艾琳的膝盖夹紧他的身侧，头向后仰着沉浸在快感之中。

现在他的手又自由了，他急切地解开自己裤子的扣子。几秒过后，艾琳也伸手帮他拉下他的裤链，他们一起把他的内裤也脱下。她握住他衬衣的领子，一下就把所有的纽扣都扯开，然后把它顺着他的手臂脱下，蹭过先前的擦伤。轻微的刺痛感令他倒吸一口气，但他马上又把手放回她的臀部。

 

“告诉，我，”她喘息着，一只手扶过他起伏的胸部向下滑去，直到她触碰到他的勃起并紧紧地握住，引得他不由自主地一阵颤栗。“当你在...推断…你的未来的时候......你有预见过你的厨房桌子会被这样用吗？”

“我会用'我显然没有'来回答你，作为解释，”艾琳的手正若有若无的施加着压力，夏洛克停下来发出一声低吼，“但我明白你是在调戏我。”

“而你还没有被调戏够，不是吗？”艾琳笑到，突然撤回了在他阴茎上的手。她的双腿慢慢地滑上他的两侧，环扣在他的腰上。

言语的回答在此刻已经没有必要，夏洛克更加用力地抓住她的臀瓣，猛地向前进入了她。突如而来的触感让他们同时发出一声温热的叹息，艾琳的手来到他的三头肌上，指甲陷入被汗水覆盖的皮肤之中。

他紧绷着不动，调整了一会儿。她的里面又湿又紧，他要留心不被强烈的这感官刺激带走。但当他睁开双眼，艾琳正直直地凝视着他，神情专注，面色潮红。

他握紧了她，开始一次次地俯身向前，急切地追逐着在他体内积聚升腾的热度和快感。艾琳拉过他胡乱地亲吻着。他能感受到她乳房的形状，隔着衬衫贴在他赤裸的胸膛上。

这让他渴求更多，他进入地更深了-艾琳不得不从他们的吻中喘息着拉开距离。她再一次靠近，报复般地含上他的喉结，包裹着他的温热令他不禁颤抖。

他开始抽离得更远而挺入得更深，肉体间触碰的声响和刺激令艾琳愉悦地弓起身子，上半身向后仰着直到她的头枕在了桌面的一沓书上。她的手向前伸着，按着夏洛克的臀部引导他的每一次进入。他松开了她，手撑在桌上。现在她平躺着，他也弯下身子覆上她的身体，他们身下的桌子随着他的每一次抽插而晃动。

他们的律动变得更加狂乱而快速，夏洛克粗重地喘着气，他的裤子和内裤已经滑下他的大腿，艾琳的呻吟声越来越破碎，她按压在他臀部的手因为汗水而打滑。

“噢天，别停下。”

他总觉得这句话是做爱时的一系列呼喊声中最为费解的。为什么要多此一举恳求某人不要停下-无论是他的外表还是他的行动都无比清晰地表明他没有任何-艾琳的指尖划过他的胸口，他马上忘记了他想要抱怨的。

他开始识别出信号了-她紧闭着眼，头向后仰起大约三十度，呼吸增加到每分钟六十次，牙齿咬住下嘴唇，肩膀耸起，大腿颤抖，她的手握得更紧了- 直到他的视线模糊到无法再进行任何观察。艾琳的指甲陷入他的肉里，就在尾椎骨上方，他呻吟着把脸埋到她的颈窝中，舔舐着她被热度和汗水包围的皮肤。

“艾-艾琳，”他低吼着，而这似乎已经足够让她释放，她发出一声短促尖锐的“啊-”，然后整个身体陷入颤抖之中。夏洛克-仍然在她体内，感受着她肌肉的抽动，一次又一次，紧紧地包裹着他-他终于僵住不动了，他的每一寸肌肉都像是在灼烧。耀眼的白光在眼底晃动着，他彻底迷失在名为她的迷雾中。

夏洛克的四肢终于放松了些，他缓慢地从她体内撤回。艾琳几乎立马坐了起来，把他推回到站立的姿势。

他们都大口地喘着气，一半衣服被汗水浸湿凌乱不堪地挂在身上，另一半则在地上堆成一团。艾琳的手玩弄地抚过他的腹部，来到他还半硬着的阴茎上，她的指尖扫过它的长度。

“哼嗯.......看来还是有一个伎俩你还没老到做不了的，”她低声说到，夏洛克只能以颤抖回应。“我们要在你的卧室里继续吗？”

他睁开眼凝视着她，他们的脸之间只有几公分的距离。“你说我们没有这时间。”

她的手捧住他的一边脸颊，额头相抵，“我可以从你的窗户走。”啊，一个她还没有老到做不了的伎俩。

他把她抱下了厨房桌（221B的这一部分增加了新数据），他们把身上的衣服都抖落后，慢慢地一小步一小步边吻边走地进入了他的房间。

但似乎夏洛克确实需要一些身体上的间歇。有那么几分钟的时间，他让艾琳靠在他的枕头上，头埋在她的双腿之间，用他的口活给了她一个略带睡意而有满足感的高潮-她伸手胡乱地抓着他灰黑的卷发。

当他们都再一次准备好之后，艾琳翻过身将他压在身下，把他的双手扣在头的两侧，然后沉下跨部，玩弄地在深和浅之间切换，时而快速时而又令人恼怒得慢。直到夏洛克喘息着，“别停下。”

许久之后，他们躺在他温暖的被子里，面对着彼此。

“我还是想知道，”他说-尽管他不确定他是否会喜欢她的答案，他还是想问，让她把答案干净漂亮地装在匣子里，把钥匙交由他锁起来。“你想这一切像这样维系多久？”

艾琳的眼睛已经合上了，但她露出了一个柔和的微笑。“或许我会在很多很多年之后告诉你。”

寒冷的黎明最终被温暖的清晨驱散，夏洛克·福尔摩斯和艾琳·艾德勒正在他的床上熟睡着。


End file.
